


You Make Me Feel.

by Josaporta



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe really doesn't think he can do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel.

**Author's Note:**

> This has so much more build up behind it but have this lil snippet.

Gabe is freaking out.

He’s supposed to be getting married in three hours and he’s freaking out. He knows Pete will be there waiting for him. They’ll speak their vows and kiss and get married like they planned.

Only Tyler will be there, too.

Tyler will be standing at the end of the aisle and Gabe doesn’t think he can handle seeing that because he wants him. He wants Tyler more than he wants anything else. He wants him safe and happy and alive and, relatively, sane. And he knows he can give all of those things to Ty.

But he can’t. He can’t because Tyler isn’t the one he’s marrying. Even though it’s Tyler’s mouth he pictures kissing. It’s Tyler’s tattoos he wants to follow the lines of with his mouth. It’s Tyler’s sad eyes that he wants to fill with happy memories. He wants to pull him in and kiss him so hard he sees stars.

But he can’t.

So Gabe is freaking out.

He’s so, so in love with Pete, but then there’s Tyler. He never expected to fall in love with Tyler. It just happened. Between both of them going through their own metaphorical Hells and then just continuing to spend so much time together, they fell a little bit in love.

And then a little turned into a lot. And then a lot turned into this. This overwhelming feeling that he had to step in where no one else could and protect Tyler from everything, himself included. But he couldn’t because it wasn’t his place. It was technically Josh’s job, even though he did a shitty job of it most of the time.

So of fucking course it’s Tyler that comes to find him. Tyler’s the only one who probably could. Of fucking course.

Tyler finds him hiding in the back outside. They’re alone and all Gabe can think of as he walks up is how well his suit fits and how good he looks in it and he feels the guilt hit him like a punch to the stomach. He knows it shows too because Tyler’s frown deepens and he should not want to just smooth that off his face. With his mouth. On Tyler’s.  
Well shit.

"Dude. What are you doing?" Tyler’s voice is still a little tight, and Gabe doesn’t know why. He’s gotten so good at reading everything off of Tyler, from his body language to his face to his voice, but he can’t today for the life of him. It makes him wonder if Tyler’s getting better at acting or if he’s just too twisted up to understand the clues.

"Hiding. I don’t think I can do this." Tyler’s face hardens then, into something serious and and Gabe has to blink back his surprise.

"You can do this." Tyler’s hand lands heavily on his shoulder and Gabe’s eyebrows shoot up. Tyler wasn’t usually the one to initiate contact unless he had to. Tyler is right there, though, touching him and grounding him and bringing him back to his own head with one fucking touch and he’s so screwed. He can’t do this. He can’t do this to Pete or Tyler or Josh or himself. But Tyler looks up at him and— o h.

Oh no. There it is. Their eyes are locked and then Tyler looks over his face and Gabe looks at his mouth, and he wants to kiss him. There have been so many close calls but they’ve never kissed and after this they’ll never be able to because he’ll be married to Pete. But he wants to. This is his last chance and he wants to so badly it makes his chest hurt. Tyler’s fingers tighten though, and Gabe looks back up from his mouth and he can see Tyler thinking the same thing. He knows Tyler wants this and it would be so easy to just lean in and.

"The love of your life will be waiting for you at the end of the aisle." Ty’s voice cuts through his thoughts and Gabe doesn’t know if he means him or Pete. He wants him to mean him. He wants to grab his hand and steal him away and press ‘I loves you’ into his skin over and over but he can’t. He sees the slightest lie in Ty’s face and he knows that Ty would be okay with that. But he also wouldn’t. "Go marry your fiance. You’re so in love it hurts." Ty’s smile is a little sad and this hurts so much.

"Yeah, okay." It’s all he can think to say. It’s Tyler’s phrase, and he knows Ty catches the meaning of him saying it because Ty’s hand tightens, and then drops. He smiles and Gabe’s heart wrenches in his chest because it’s still a little sad and he wants to kiss it better still.

But he’s going to marry Pete.

So he can’t.


End file.
